1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy transfer. More particularly, it relates to using electrical energy to create mechanical energy and a device for doing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pinson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,107, describes a rotating hub with spokes. Each spoke has an associated mass which can be moved backward and forward along a track as far as the hub by a motor as the hub is rotated or turned 360.degree.. The motor may serve as the mass. Mechanical energy generation by the Pinson apparatus is limited because the mass cannot be moved beyond the hub.